Our world
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Nuestro mundo se está separando. Kaoru me está alejando de él y no sé por qué. No me di cuenta de cuando empezó a hacerlo, sólo sé que un día me empujó a seguir hacia delante y él no vino a mi lado. Oneshot. Hitachiincest.


Disclaimer: Host Club no es de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente), le pertenece a Hatori Bisco.

Advertencias: Incesto, es un Hikaru x Kaoru

Bueno esta es mi primer fic de Host Club. Espereo que les guste.

**Our new World**

Kaoru observó la escena que tenía ante sí, una escena en la que no había sitio para él; su preciado hermano al lado de la simpática Haruhi, ambos sonrientes, él feliz. Hikaru había dado un paso sin él, un paso que él no era capaz de dar y que no daría nunca. Suspiró desganado comenzando a andar tras ellos, poniendo un poco de distancia, no quería interrumpir su amena conversación, no quería interrumpir el bienestar de su hermano. Por eso quedó unos pasos rezagado, por eso no habló. Por la felicidad de su gemelo, por Hikaru.

Las horas de clase pasaron lentamente, demasiado para Kaoru que deseaba que todo terminase cuanto antes para poder volver a casa a enterrarse entre las sábanas de su cama e ir a su "mundo", uno en el que ya no estaba Hikaru. Sintió un fuerte malestar en el pecho, todo era tan doloroso. Intentó ignorarlo y atender al profesor, pero no pudo, como muchos otros días tendría que esperar a llegar a su cuarto para saber que era lo que tenía que estudiar. Sin duda alguna, su situación era lamentable.

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, los tres se prepararon para ir al Host Club. Otra tarde de reclamaciones y disculpas sin sentido, de palabras y situaciones interpretadas, de declaraciones de amor fingidas. Provocaciones que provocaban el sonrojo de muchas chicas que deseaban más de todo aquello, como él. Era estúpido, nunca llegarían a nada más que unas palabras y unas caricias, a nada más, y era mejor así, por lo menos para el mayor. Él debía reservar eso para quien realmente quisiese, no malgastarlo con su gemelo, por más que a éste le doliese.

Patético, fue lo primero que pensó al imaginar algo más allá fuera del Host Club. Pero por ahora tenía esa excusa para poder tocar a su hermano sin levantar sospechas de lo que realmente sentía, pudiendo reclamarle por las acciones que no le gustaba, por no dedicarle la atención suficiente. Sonrió, por lo menos todavía tenía el Host para poder hacer todo aquello sin remordimientos, para poder disfrutar de él.

Y aquello estaba mal, y lo sabía, todo lo que sentía estaba mal, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni tan siquiera por otro amor. Aquello era sagrado y nadie podría cambiarlo.

- Menos mal que habéis llegado-. exclamó Tamaki nada más entrar en la sala-. Venga chicos hay una chica que os está esperando, está muy impaciente por ver el Hitachiincest-. les apremió.

Los dos fueron guiados a la mesa donde la chica esperaba con una gran sonrisa su actuación.

- Ah… menos mal que han llegado, no está bien hacer esperar a una chica-. susurró aliviado.

El rubio les miró con detenimiento, había algo que estaba mal con su familia, no sabía el qué, pero lo intuía, su sexto sentido no se equivocaba. Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos (para su desgracia) y quizás supiese algo.

- Haruhi-. la llamó con voz melosa-. Con lo lista y observadora que eres seguro que te has dado cuenta que algo no marcha bien con mis pequeños gemelos.

La morena le miró sin decir nada, le extrañaba que él, con lo poco observador que era o, por lo menos, lo parecía, se hubiese dado cuenta del sútil cambio que se había dado en los gemelos.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa y que deba saber?-. preguntó al no obtener nada de la chica.

- Puede, pero con lo escandaloso que eres seguro que montarás un lío de todo esto y…

- Cuando se trata de mi familia soy el ser más responsable y se actuar como se debe.

La castaña dudó unos segundos antes de llevárselo a donde estuviesen los dos solos y nadie pudiese molestarles.

- Creo, porque ninguno de los dos lo ha dicho, que están enamorados.

El ojiazul se puso a pensar en quien podría ser la afortunada o afortunado, todo podía ser, pero no encontró a nadie excepto que fuese un integrante del Host Club. Palideció al pensar que los dos podían estar interesados en su Haruhi.

- Eso sólo significa que están enam…

De repente los gritos de las chicas aumentaron. Extrañados los dos salieron a ver que ocurría. Los gemelos estaban haciendo su mejor actuación, y la más extraña. Tamaki les observó, demasiado cerca, más de lo que era normal, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. De repente se escuchó un sollozo, Honey-senpai estaba llorando, al parecer no tenía pastel. Todas las chicas le miraron con lágrimas en los ojos al ver esa enternecedora imagen. Mori-senpai apareció con un dulce y le dio de comer. Todas estaban extasiadas ante aquello.

Tamaki volió a dirigir sus ojos a los gemelos que aún no se habían separado del todo, aunque la "actuación" ya había terminado. Se acercó a ellos y los cogió del brazo, arrastrándolos a una esquina.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-. les preguntó molesto.

- Una actuación.

- La mejor.

Contestaron ambos. La respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria. Debía hablar con ellos, con uno. Tras pensarlo detenidamente se llevó a Kaoru, con él sería todo más fácil, Hikaru era más agresivo y seguro que terminaban peleando y no hablando del tema que quería tratar.

- Tú, conmigo-. ordenó-. Tú te quedarás aquí tranquilito que ya hablaré después contigo.

Cogió al menor de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

Todos los demás vieron como salían del Host. Después fijaron su vista en el mayor de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué?-. preguntó de mala manera.

Kiouya decidió cerrar el Host Club por esa tarde, tendrían que hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

- Bueno, hoy habéis provocado que el Host pierda dinero así que para mañana quiero el problema resuelto-. dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

- No ocurre nada.

- No digas que no ocurre nada cuando hace un instante habéis montado una escenita tu hermano y tú que habría llegado a algo más que simples caricias sino es por Honey y Mori-. masculló poniendo la expresión más malvada que pudo-. Así que no me digas que no pasa nada.

Hikaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Tenía miedo de ese loco con gafas.

- Dinos Hikaru, ¿qué pasa?-. pidió Haruhi amablemente.

- Kaoru me está echando.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- "Nuestro mundo" se está separando. Kaoru me está alejando de él y no sé por qué. No me di cuenta de cuando empezó a hacerlo, sólo sé que un día me empujó a seguir hacia delante y él no vino a mi lado.

- Él cree que tiene que apartarse de ti-. dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño rubio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cree que estás enamorado de Haruhi.

- ¿Qué?-. exclamó sonrojándose ligeramente.

Hikaru miró a la chica, por supuesto que le gustaba, eso no lo dudaba, pero de eso a estar enamorado, era diferente. Debía hablar con él y quitarle esa extraña idea de la cabeza, para él sólo estaba Kaoru en su corazón, su único amor, aunque fuese tabú, aunque el otro no lo supiese.

- Deberías hablar con él-. dijo Haruhi tranquilamente.

- Y decirle lo que sientes, ¿no crees Takashi?

El otro asintió con una leve sonrisa que le trasmitió confianza.

- Y no me hagáis perder más dinero.

Hikaru asintió molesto con su hermano y sus estúpidas ideas de alejarse de él.

Nada más salir de la sala Tamaki encaró a Kaoru, que miraba al suelo tristemente.

- ¿En qué pensabais?

- En nada.

- Seré muy lento en lo que se refiere a sentimientos y no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero se que ocurre algo entre los dos.

- Aquí no.- pidió el joven de cabello anaranjado.

Tamaki entendió, podrían oírle decir lo que tuviese que decir. Así los dos comenzaron a andar hacia la salida.

- Comienza por donde quieras-. pidió cuando salieron.

- Siento lo de antes, el espectáculo que hemos montado... fue culpa mía, piqué demasiado a Hikaru.

El rubio asintió aceptando la disculpa.

- No se que me pasa últimamente, no puedo controlarlo... perdóname, por favor...

- No hay nada que perdonar, de verdad. Sólo quiero saber que os ocurre, que te afecta tanto que impide que puedas controlarte como sueles hacer.

- Hikaru ha dado un paso que yo no puedo dar-. dijo mirando al suelo-. Ya no hay un "nuestro", sino "su" y "mi" mundo, nos estamos separando.

- No creo que sea para tanto, además el día en el que decidisteis entrar en el Host Club sabíais que cambiaría.

- Sí, pero es distinto, no me habría importado si hubiese continuado siendo "nuestro mundo", pero ya no lo es.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No me busca como antes, no añora mi presencia, no nota mi ausencia... Eso duele, porque si no existe un "nuestro", todo a mi alrededor no vale nada, "mi mundo" se desmorona, porque yo no puedo dar ese paso-. terminó con un sollozo.

Tamaki sintió pena por aquello y se compadeció del joven. Le dio un reconfortante abrazo, queriendo trasmitirle que contaba con él para todo, que le apoyaría incluso cuando dijese lo que aún le quedaba por decir.

- Estoy enamorado de Hikaru.

El cuerpo del menor tembló al pronunciar esas palabras, y su llanto aumentó, siendo incontrolable. El ojiazul le abrazó con más fuerza, quería decirle que él estaba ahí y que nunca le rechazaría. Intentó consolarlo con suaves palabras que mitigasen su dolor, que al cabo del rato dieron resultado.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

- No, nunca, estoy enamorado de mi hermano, de mi gemelo, nada estará bien...

- Kaoru, él nunca te abandonará.

- Pero no estará a mi lado.

En el fondo de su corazón Tamaki supo que no tenía razón, que los dos Hitachiin siempre estarían juntos, que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de dejar al otro, porque eran uno solo, si se separaban estaban incompletos y eso lo sabían todos.

- Siempre-. susurró el rey-. Siempre.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo más relajado volvieron al Host, donde se encontraron con un molesto Hikaru esperándoles.

- Vámonos a casa-. farfulló al verle llegar-. Tenemos que hablar.

El mayor de los gemelos le cogió por la muñeca y le arrastró hacia la salida otra vez.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

- Que está enamorado-. contestó Haruhi sonriente.

- ¿De quién?-. preguntó preocupado, mirando a todos.

- No está aquí-. dijo el pequeño rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Tamaki pudo suspirar aliviado, Kaoru era correspondido y nadie le intentaría robar a Haruhi. Todo era perfecto. Ahora sólo había que esperar.

- ¡Ah! -.exclamó dándose cuenta de algo-. ¿Es normal que nos tomemos ésto con tanta tranquilidad?-. preguntó mirando a los otros-. Son gemelos, su amor es prohibido, un tabú... ¿Por qué no nos hemos sorprendido lo más mínimo?

Todos se miraron, tenía razón.

- Mientras sigan dando dinero al Host no me importan lo que hagan-. habló primero Kiouya.

- Si están bien así, no seré yo quien arruine su mundo-. dijo alegremente Honey comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Mori asintió

- El amor es así-. indicó Haruhi.

- Cierto, mientras mis niños sean felices...-. susurró mirando hacia la puerta Tamaki.

Los cinco miembros del club sonrieron, esperando que los gemelos volviesen a estar bien.

- Hikaru, qué...

- Hasta que no lleguemos a casa...-. no completó la frase, pero el otro le entendió.

Kaoru se sintió mal, fuese lo que le tuviese que decir su hermano, sabía que iba a ser doloroso. Miró por la ventana de la limusina deseando llegar lo más pronto posible para acabar con todo aquello. No quería pensar en lo que le diría su gemelo cuando le declarase su amor, pero era algo inevitable, además le haría comprender que él haría todo lo posible para que Haruhi se decantase por él a la hora de la verdad, sin importarle lo mucho que le doliese separarse de él. Todo por su felicidad.

Nadas más llegar el mayor cogió a su gemelo y lo arrastró a la habitación, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

- Estoy harto de esta situación-. masculló al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

- Perdóname Hikaru, seg...

- Déjame hablar-. pidió mirándole tristemente-. Da igual todo, da igual que me guste, da igual que me sienta cómodo en su compañía, no puedo estar con ella.

- ¿Hikaru...?

- Pensé que si dejaba entrar a alguien en "nuestro mundo", sería más fácil olvidar, pero no, no puedo, no quiero-. dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano sin apenas parpadear-. Y tú lo haces más complicado, siempre empujándome a ella, alejándome de ti...

- Yo sólo quiero... que tú seas... feliz...

- A tú lado soy feliz.

- Ahora, Hikaru, pero tú estás deseando avanzar y yo no puedo obligarte a retrasarlo.

- Te amo-. soltó de forma abrupta.

Kaoru se dejó caer en la cama, aquello no era real, sus oídos le estaban engañando, su hermano no había dicho eso, su gemelo no sentía eso por él.

- Pero... Haruhi, tú...

- Ya lo dije antes no puedo estar con ella, no puedo estar sino es contigo. Te amo Kaoru-. repitió.

Silencio.

- Dime algo, por favor.

Aquello era un error, sin embargo no se arrepintió cuando habló.

- Hikaru, Te amo.

El mayor se acercó a la cama y le abrazó. Ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre la cama, Kaoru bajo su gemelo. Hikaru se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sabiendo que lo que haría no tendría marcha atrás, pero que aún así lo deseaban ambos, aunque estuviese mal. Sus labios se unieron, primero en un suave roze, transformándose en un pasional beso.

- A partir de ahora éste será "nuestro mundo", uno en el que nadie podrá entrar ni conocer, ni Haruhi, ni Tamaki, ni nadie del Host, ellos sólo podrán intuirlo-. susurró Hikaru al oído del menor.

- Como cuando éramos pequeños y nadie podía entrar, si quiera asomarse, como antes de entrar al Host-. murmuró completando los pensamientos de su hermano.

- Será "nuestro nuevo mundo"-. suspiraron los dos abrazándose con fuerza quedando sus rostros unidos.

---------- Fin ----------

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado este One-shot. Si es así, o si no, por favor déjenme un review con cualquier tipo de opinión, me harán muy feliz (aunque sea para decirme lo horrible que quedó)


End file.
